A one piece pokemon crossover
by MoonshadeUmbreon
Summary: This is my little story about pokehumans (Pokemon that look/act like humans.) And one piece 3 The only o.c.'s that BELONG to me in this are Moonshade and Winter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A crew and a ship

Moonshade sat in the bar drinking. Her face glowing a soft pink. As she looked around her tail was stepped on. Moonshade jumped up and whipped slamming her fist into the person's face. The infurnape turned on her growling "So you want to fight? So be it!" he swung his fist at her. Moonshade quickly ducked and grinned "Oh foolish!" She suddenly grew to a giant size and grinned down at him. Moonshade's ears suddenly turned and she rushed outside. There was more fighting. She stared at the handsome red ringed green eyed umbreon fighting a whole patrol of marines. The marine's where failing miserably. Moonshade shrunk to the size and shape of a normal umbreon and ran into the fray, scratching leg's here clawing someone's dick there.

Dusk fought hard smiling using his fire fire fruit to blast them back. He was enjoying himself allot, Dusk frowned when he thought he saw the flash of another umbreon, a shiny one. He shrugged and kept fighting. Moonshade was close at his feet when she finally backed off smiling. The marine patrol turned tail and fled. Moonshade smiled.

Dusk hadn't even broken a sweat. He turned toward the bar and stared at the back of another umbreon who was walking away, he used quick steps to pass the umbreon so he could check its gender, he stared at her large breast's for a second as he passed then went inside sitting down carefully. Moonshade walked in as well and sat in her spot, which happened to be right beside Dusk. Moonshade pulled out a bag of berrys and dropped it. "FREE DRINKS ON ME!" she called. Dusk smiled and grabbed one quickly as the maid passed. Dusk looked at the female umbreon. Moonshade quickly looked away, she'd been staring studying him. She'd placed him on a wanted poster, she thought quietly {his bounty was over 200,000 berries... that would be e- no... No I won't turn in another umbreon. Why... am I suddenly feeling my heart flutter?} Moonshade felt a hand brush her back and she turned. Dusk looked away quickly moving back to his old position. Dusk watched his wine quietly, glancing side way's at the shiny umbreon glaring at him with her peircing yellow eyes. She had a interesting scare over her eye that made her look even scarier. Moonshade stood leaving her drink and left. Dusk smiled and decided to follow her. Moonshade walked unaware of the assassin follower, she entered the inn and retrieved her key, walking to her room she unlocked it. Dusk followed and hide, waiting for her to come out. Moonshade went to bed quietly, knowing tomorrow she'd set sail.

~The next morning~ Moonshade leaped out of her bed and gracefully landed on her toe pads. This was the day she got out of this hell hole. No more working like a slave, hunting down people to please her boss. No more running to work everyday through crowded streets. Moonshade took off at a run, planning to get there right away. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and pulled her into a ally, a hand was over her mouth and she nearly shrieked in fear. The hand slowly moved from her mouth as a voice in her ear spoke "Don't scream, i'm the umbreon from the fight and sat beside you in the bar" Moonshade spun and looked at him carefully "Why did you grab me?!" His ears flattened and he watched someone come up behind her before annoucing "You need 200 more berrie's to pay for your ship... and here it is." Moonshade's jaw dropped as she suddenly had a bag of berries shoved into her paw's Moonshade looked at the berries then at the assassin. Moonshade looked at him carefully worrying about WHAT he wanted in return for them... "What do you want in return from this..." she said echoing her thoughts Dusk looked at her and smirked "You make me your firstmate." Moonshade jolted almost misunderstanding. Then she quickly remembered the term. "Yes Dusk, you can be the firstmate of my ship" Dusk smiled and shook her hand "Me and the other 3 you saw, Sylvia the swampert Aros the Levanny, and the Infernape Aibo all want to join you." Moonshade's heart sped up, this was great in a second she'd have a good crew! Moonshade grinned and barely kept from bouncing around. Moonshade swallowed her excitement and looked at Dusk "Meet me in 5 minute's infront of the ship with a charizard X figure head." With that she vanished...?

Dusk watched her as she vanished his heart pounding, he knew he wanted to be more then the firstmate of her ship. He wanted to be her firstmate, the young young female umbreon was BEAUTIFUL! He sighed and walked toward the bar hoping they weren't all drunk. Thankfully on Sylvia was drunk... no surprise... He gathered them up and led them toward the ship. Knowing this was gonna be the start of a amazing journey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moonshade smiled and walked onto her ship, she knew she didn't have a sail for it yet but one would be made. Aros had offered to make 1 after all... Moonshade looked seeing Aros and Sylvia already coming. Good... Aibo and Dusk followed close behind. She smiled and looked around the ship, she'd gotten everything ready, she'd even had time to scrub the ship from top to bottom with soap. She smiled proudly and jumped down "Welcome to my ship" Dusk and the others looked around, Moonshade pointed. "Over there is the girls cabins and over there is the boys. The one on the top deck is mine." Dusk seemed extremely curious when she said this, it made her get a funny feeling in her stomach. A strange want that she wasn't use to. She shrugged it off and walked over to him. "Dusk will be the firstmate of the ship because he asked." She looked quickly for disagree meant. Seeing none she smiled "Aros! hoist the sail!" Aros smiled and grabbed a rope in his hands. Pulling hard he released the sail, Moonshade leaped and untied the rope before leaping back on. She grabbed the wheel smiling "Everyone can do what they want, I'm not going to stand on anything, although after i think i shall set a few rules." Moonshade watched the water, and she felt watched as well. She set them on their course then walked down... and heard murmering? She grabbed a barrel, gently pulling it out she called softly "Sylvia... open it..." The swampert grabbed the lid and pulled it off, shoving it over at the same time. A small eevee tumbled out and landed on the ground, he winced waking up and started to cry instantly. He was a young male. Moonshade instantly felt bad and grabbed him cuddling him close gently "It's okay...None of us are going to hurt you... I promise" The eevee dried his tears. Meanwhile Dusk walked over and growled. The second the eevee saw Dusk he leaped and attacked Dusk, furiously and angrily. Moonshade watched as they wrestled and fought. This was going to be interesting...Dusk pinned down the eevee and grinned "Good job Fire two minutes longer then usual!" Moonshade tipped her head "Dusk who is this stowaway!" Fire looked at her a wriggled trying to get out from under Dusk, Dusk responded promptly "He's my little brother... Fire..." Moonshade looked at the eevee and crossed her arms over her chest "Why are you here?" The eevee ignored her and growled at Dusk "Please big brother, come back with me and become a marine! It'll be awesome we can work together, fight together! We'll do everything!" Moonshade growled and cuffed the small eevee over the head lightly "Pay attention! I'm captain! Your a stowaway! I should be throwing you over bored!" Aros nodded in agreement quietly while Sylvia wandered away to check the girls cabin. Aibo glared at him and looked dangerous. Moonshade grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and heaved him to his feet and out from under Dusk. Dusk stood up and watched. Moonshade marched him over to the kitchen and released him "You will peel potato's for your meal!" Fire winced and then grumbled, Moonshade turned to Dusk "He's your brother, you should watch him. I'm sorry but I can't have a stowaway running around and eating all our supplies" Dusk nodded "It's fine Cap'n Moonshade" he walked past her, Moonshade stiffened as his hand brushed something. She figured he'd done it by accident. She nodded and took the wheel, watching the water quietly.  
~4 hours later~

Moonshade sang quietly, in a lost language she figured that no one else knew. Then her ears twitched hearing a voice rise up to meet her's on every note. Dusk was also singing, he could hear her... Moonshade blushed and sang louder and with more of her voice. Fire looked at the 'I'm day dreaming' look on his brother and smirked "You like the captain! you like the cap'n!" Dusk growled and batted his head "SHUT UP! I-i do not!" He stammered. Fire rolled his eyes and grinned, Dusk sighed and chuckled "Okay, MAAAYBE" Dusk smiled and sang throwing his full heart into it. He heard Moonshade stop and call a meeting, he pinched Fire's ear and pulled him on deck. Dusk smiled when he saw Moonshade and went to listen. 


End file.
